Reign of Terror
by Jar of Mist
Summary: Part 2 of a series... Rando recruits a team, of his two nephews and niece for a tournament... While Yusuke's fighting off a demon portal in his kitchen... And will Team Urameshi stand a chance against Team Chaos?


About _**'Reign of Terror'**_, this is the sequel to _**'This is Life'**_, so, hopefully you'll read that first... but this one is more action-packed, and stars more of the original YYH characters, while _**'This is Life'**_ starred more of our OCs... 

List of important OCs (from _**'This is Life'**_ that reappear):

_**The Shinomuto family:**_

_**Akifuru (the grandmother), Erik (the uncle), Mikiko (the mother), Hijo (oldest son), Shi (only daughter), Fox (middle son), and Maku (youngest son).**_

_**And Sai Fujirii (The spirit who was murdered, and is Yusuke's and Maku's friend...)**_

Some minor OCs from**_ 'This is Life'_** may appear... and new OCs will appear too, but on teams in the tournament...

_(If you want to know about our OCs, you can read 'Yu Yu Hakusho Series: Original Characters', which has profiles of our OCs, and we're still working on it...)_

_**Warnings: Violence, Blood and Gore, some language in English and Japanese.**_

Now, go down and read**_ 'Reign of Terror'_**... _or else_.

* * *

"Reign of Terror"

_"Chapter One: Training"_

* * *

"Stupid Rando... coming to the stupid house... and making me act stupid in front of them..." Yusuke Urameshi was complaining to himself, as he walked down the street, with his hands in his jacket-pockets.

Yusuke was complaining about Rando, who showed up as a surprise singer at Maku's birthday party, and then after Rando told Maku and his siblings that he was their uncle; Yusuke attacked him...

_**:Flashback:**_

Yusuke watched the familar demon finish up his song, which was 'Living in Chaos' by the Offspring, then Rando jumped off the stage, still holding his guiter.

"Hey." Rando said to Mikiko and Erik, who said 'hey' back, then Rando went over to Maku, Hijo, Shi and Fox, and Yusuke was glaring at him, trying to remember who he was.

_'He's so familar! Who is he? Is he Sensui?'_ Yusuke was going through his memories, trying to recall who it was.

"Who are you?" Maku asked the demon, looking up at him.

"It's me... your uncle, Rando."

Once Yusuke heard the name Rando, it all came back to Yusuke, and set his anger off like a bullet, as Yusuke jumped up, and charged at Rando, punching him to the ground.

"Oh!" Rando fell hard to the ground with a thud, and Yusuke pointed at him, readying his spirit gun.

Everyone around gasped in shock, and Maku jumped up, shouting. "No!"

Maku was the only one of his family that knew what the spirit gun was, and pushed Yusuke to stop him.

Yusuke just shoved Maku down instead, and pointed his spirit gun at Maku, then stopped, to look at Rando, who was on his feet.

"Getting a bit slow there..." Rando said to Yusuke, then bend down to help Maku up, and asked him if he was okay.

"No, he pushed me!" Maku whined, and Rando glared at Yusuke.

"Don't hurt him though." Maku pleaded with his newfound uncle, who looked at him.

"Fine, I won't hurt him..." Rando said reluctantly, and Yusuke started shouting at him.

"Stupid demon! What kind of stupid trick are you using to trick them! Stupid!" Yusuke was really ticked off, and Rando was ignoring Yusuke, while Erik dragged Yusuke into the back hall to talk to him.

"What are you thinking?" Erik asked calmly, when he and Yusuke were in the hall.

"He's evil! I fought him before! He was trying to destroy the world!" Yusuke cried, and Erik stared at him.

"My brother wouldn't do that." Erik said, then recieved a punch, which broke his glasses.

"What's going on?" Mikiko asked, opening the back door, and then covered her mouth, when she saw her older brother, who had broken glasses, and a bloody nose.

Mikiko ran over to Erik, and helped him up.

"Yusuke, what's wrong with you?" Mikiko asked in shock, staring at Yusuke.

Yusuke didn't say anything, but just walked back out onto the porch.

"Oh Tortus, run to the back of the yard for hitting your brothers." Akifuru said to Kuwabara, who she was insisting was Tortus, her dead son, and she lived in her own little world too, as she was very old...

Akifuru is Rando's mother, and she was a really old humanlike-demon, but had Tortus, Mikiko and Erik with a human man, and had began aging like a normal person, when Tortus, Erik and Mikiko became adults...

Erik and Mikiko didn't know their mother was a demon, or that their oldest brother, Rando was... but Tortus... died at a very young age when he was 21, and was Akifuru's second child after Rando.

"But I'm Tortus!" Kuwabara whined, and Akifuru hit him.

"I was talking to you!"

Mikiko and Erik, who cleaned his face up, and got a pair of spare glasses, came outside again.

Erik went over to Yusuke. "Yusuke, me and Miki decided you and your mother should move out as soon as you can."

Miki is Mikiko's nickname in case anyone is confused.

Yusuke stared at Erik. "Talk to my mom about moving!" He snapped, and went into the Shinomuto's house.

Him and Atsuko moved in with the Shinomutos when their house got blown up, and Fox had witnessed it.

_**:End of Flashback:**_

Yusuke and his mother were living in an apartment house in the city now, which was near where the Shinomutos lived right outside of the city.

It had been a few weeks since Maku's birthday, and from he and his mother had moved out.

Yusuke stopped walking, and sat down onto a bench, sighing in distress, and cursed loudly as it started pouring rain suddenly.

* * *

"I got chips!" Fox said cheerfully, walking into the sitting room, where his siblings, Shi and Maku, were sitting on the couch with Kuwabara, who came over to watch the movie with them.

"Cool, get them over here." Shi pointed to the coffee table, and slipped down off the couch to settle on the floor right in front of the coffee table.

Fox placed a bowl of chips down on the coffee table, that was inbetween the couch and television, where the movie, Terminator 3 was paused at the beginning.

"Here's the sodas." Kuwabara pulled out a box of soda cans from the side of the couch, and opened it, handing one to each of them.

"Thanks." Shi nodded, and turned to the TV.

"I wish I could have soda and chips..." Sai Fujirii, who was a spirit, sitting in thin air above them.

"Don't worry, Sai, you'll get some when you come back to life." Maku said to him - only Maku and Yusuke could see and hear Sai sometimes, like now, but then Sai disappeared.

"Uh?" Shi looked at Maku questioningly, with a raised eyebrow.

"Play the movie." Kuwabara said.

"You can't play the movie without me!" Shi's boyfriend, Seventeen, said coming into the room, then sat down on the couch.

_Seventeen is Jinzouningen Juunanagou or Android #17 from Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT. He's a cyborg in case anyone didn't know..._

"Hi Sev." Shi said, looking up at him from where she was sitting on the floor.

"Hi honey." Seventeen said, kissing her cheek, then sitting up again, reaching down to put his hand on her shoulder.

* * *

After the movie, Kuwabara was asleep on the couch and it was after midnight.

Shi climbed up onto the couch, and cuddled against Seventeen, kissing him.

Maku, who was pretending to be asleep, opened an eye, looking at Shi and Seventeen. "I see you."

"So?" Shi asked, resting against Seventeen's side.

"I thought you were going to kiss and do stuff." Maku said.

"We had sex before." Seventeen told Maku, and Maku looked at him.

"I think I figured that out when I was dead." Maku said, and they stared at him.

"Don't tell Mom, Uncle Erik or Grandma..." Shi was interrupted by Seventeen.

"Or Uncle Rando." Seventeen added, and Shi nodded.

"Don't tell anyone... but me and Seventeen have been having an affair for over a year now..." Shi confessed, blushing, and shrugged.

"Have you been having babies behind our backs?" Maku joked, and Shi giggled, shaking her head.

"No... I've been taking birth control pills." Shi said quietly, and closed her eyes, resting her head on Seventeen's shoulder.

_"Oh my g..."_ Kuwabara turned over in his sleep, and started snooring.

Seventeen shifted, until he was laying on his back, and pulled Shi onto him.

"We... could go to my room." Shi said quietly to Seventeen, who lifted her up, and flew upstairs to Shi's room, saying:

"Okay."

* * *

_Upstairs in Shi's room..._

"You should get better shades. Too much sunshine can get in." Rando was holding the shades on the windows in Shi's room, then walked past Shi and Seventeen, who were both surprised that he didn't question them.

Rando then went downstairs, using the stairway to the sitting room, where Kuwabara was asleep on the couch.

Fox had gone up to his room quite a while ago, and Maku was in the kitchen, when Rando walked in.

"Whatcha going eat?" Rando asked Maku, who was looking in the fridge, then let out a cry of surprise, turning around quickly and backed up into the fridge really scared at being surprised.

"Nothing there! Except for canned spagetti, which I can't eat." Maku said, and Rando looked at him.

"Lemme show ya something." Rando went to the cabinets, and pulled out some canned demon food, but he wasn't going to tell Maku that.

"How about you eat this?"

"What if it doesn't taste good?" Maku asked, eyeing the can carefully.

"It does. You've had it before." Rando told his youngest nephew.

"What do you mean?" Maku asked confused. "If I never met you until now?"

Rando stared at Maku. "Didn't your parents give you this before? It's good and healthy."

"No." Maku answered.

"Here, try some." Rando yanked off the top, and it smelled like carmel candy.

"It's canned carmel candy." Rando pulled out a bit on his finger, and ate it. "We just have to cook it to make it hard."

"How long do we cook it?" Maku asked, putting it into a bowl into the microwave.

"Five minutes, or until it's hard." Rando told him, and Maku punched in 5:00 on the microwave.

"Eew, it's getting bigger!" Maku cried, and Rando nodded.

"That's good."

"It smells horrible!" Maku exclaimed, then pulled the microwave out, and opened the microwave, and smoke poured up into the air, and the smell of something burning really bad was in the air.

_**(Warning: Don't do this... we have, and it's horrible... read on...)**_

"It's burned black..." Maku said, holding the sides of the bowl with the potholders.

"Mmm..." Rando looked at it, looking hungry.

"It looks peanut butter... mixed with... frozen coffee with no milk..." Maku was saying, grossed out as he picked at it with a fork.

"Eat it." Rando told Maku, who tried it... and actually liked it, except for the burned black part, which was the 'frozen coffee' part.

Rando used a knife to eat the black part, then told Maku to try that part too.

Maku stared at it as it would might jump up and eat him from the inside if Maku did eat it, and then pulled a little piece off the fork, coughing because it smelled so burned.

"It's good. Stop that." Rando said, and Maku tried it, then almost threw up, and tossed it into the trash, mumbling.

Maku spent the next half-hour cleaning the burned candy out of the bowl, while Rando sat at the kitchen table silently.

Finally, when Maku sat down at the table with his uncle, Rando...

"Now, wasn't that good?" Rando asked, and Maku looked disgusted.

"Only half... of that disgusting thing." Maku replied, looking really, really grossed out.

Maku grabbed his drawing pad, and got a pen, then started doodling in it.

"Whatcha drawing?" Rando asked, looking over Maku's shoulder, while standing behind his chair.

Maku pointed to his finished picture of a monster's head and face.

"Here, lemme draw something." Rando took the pad, turned the page over, and began drawing something with the pen, while Maku just sat there, and put his head facedown on the table.

"Did you know that Shi drew in my pad?" Maku asked. "My other pad though... some you wouldn't find her artwork in that one."

Shi was the only one who drew better then Maku in the house, but Maku was better at drawing animals, while Shi focused on landscapes and people.

"Here. It's Luigi." Rando handed a really... different kind of drawing of Luigi, who is Mario's brother from Nintendo, to Maku.

Maku then drew a picture of Mario, which also looked quite different from the real one.

Rando and Maku spent some time taking turns to draw pictures, and Maku decided that he liked his new uncle.

* * *

**"OH TORTUS."** Akifuru whined in Kuwabara's ear. "You fell asleep on the couch, and you'll be late for school!"

"I'm up." Kuwabara sat up, half asleep and confused.

"But you're not in school." Akifuru said, and Kuwabara was rubbig his eyes."**STOP YOUR RUBBING!** They're no good for your eyes!"

"Okay, Grandma." Kuwabara stood up, and stretched while yawning, then looked around. "Yeah, I should go home."

"You are home. Now, go to school." Akifuru told him, and he nodded, getting his stuff, then was going to leave when Akifuru said:

"Be back 71 years ago." Akifuru said, and Kuwabara shrugged.

"Don't shrug. Say _'Yes'_."

"Yes." Kuwabara left as Akifuru said: "Good. Now, watch out for Dutour."

* * *

Yusuke was still outside, asleep on the bench that he had sat down on the day before after his complaining.

"Hey, look out!" A kid shouted as his ball hit Yusuke in the face.

**"WHAT?"** Yusuke sat up, surprised, then looked at the kid, and his friends who were standing behind him.

"Oops, sorry, mister." The kid really looked sorry, and then picked his ball up.

"Just promise me that you won't get the ball when it goes into the street..." Yusuke mumbled, and stood up, walking off, with the kids staring confused after them.

"What are you doing out this early!" Yusuke asked, walking back to them.

"We're going to play soccer today." The kid pointed over to some coaches who were standing near their cars, talking to the kids' parents.

"Fine." Yusuke turned around, and walked off.

* * *

_When Yusuke got home..._

There was a note up on the fridge, and Yusuke went over, pulled it off, and looked at it.

_Yusuke, I'm out trying for a job again, and there's some leftovers in the microwave for you to recook. Will be back by noon. -Mom _

"Probably getting a boyfriend." Yusuke said, crumbling it in his fist, then threw it into the trash, looking up at the clock.

It was 8:15 AM right now.

Yusuke then left the kitchen, and went into his room, putting his jacket away.

"Why am I living with my mother when I can live alone?" Yusuke asked himself; it was true, he was 29 years old, and he should've been living alone, but after his divorce, he went back to his mom's house.

"Shit." Yusuke swore for no reason but because he felt like it, then he grabbed a book, and opened it.

"Let's see what's in here..." Yusuke looked at it for a minute, then tossed it aside. "Nope."

Yusuke then noticed a little blue demon with a brown jacket on, crawling around on the floor, heading towards the television.

"You know that brown doesn't even match the floor." Yusuke picked the little guy up, while the little guy's yellow eyes nearly popped out in surprise, and it was panting in shock.

"What's up with you?" Yusuke asked, holding it in front of his face. "If you don't answer, I'll kill by throwing you out the window, then shoot you with a gun."

Red was forming around it's yellow eyes, which really were going to pop soon it seemed.

Yusuke opened the window, just as an eyeball popped and hit his cheek, and the other one flew and hit his chest, while the demon's eyes regrew, but this time were small and red.

"So, you gonna talk?" Yusuke snapped at it, and it's eyes started growing again.

Using his other hand, Yusuke opened a drawer, and pulled out a gun, putting it at the demon's face, and it started gagging.

"If your eyes pop, I'll shoot you." Yusuke said, holding it outside of the window.

"I don't wanna die!" It whimpered, and it's eyes popped again.

"What are you doing here?" Yusuke asked, and it started making a clicking sound in it's throat.

A little red demon with a brown jacket started running across the floor, followed by a green one with a brown jacket, and Yusuke stomped on both of them, killing them instantly.

Yusuke then looked at the little blue one, which was whimpering again. "Um..." The little blue one started. "You just killed my brothers... and we just wanted to watch television... My eyes popped because I got really scared, because you can see us, and that's unlike humans..."

"I ain't human." Yusuke said, putting the little blue guy down, and removed his feet off the two other ones which weren't dead, just flattened.

"At least you don't know there's a little portal that's open in your house, and that's why we got here." The blue one told him.

"Where?"

"It's in the kitchen, over by the counter." Then the little blue, red and green demons started watching TV, while Yusuke went into his kitchen.

By the counter, there was a portal with two fingers trying to make it bigger from the other side.

Yusuke then shot it with his gun, which he was still holding, and the fingers burst open with blood spraying, then they were withdrawn, while an eye looked through the portal, around at the kitchen, and spotted Yusuke, who walked over, and bend down, looking at the eye.

The eye backed up, and that allowed Yusuke to see more in the portal, and Yusuke saw several demons around.

A hand popped through the portal, trying to grab Yusuke's face, while Yusuke just hit it back it, then he got some sewing thread, and sewed it up the best he could, but it was still open a bit.

Yusuke then put duct tape over, and tape a note onto it, saying:

_Mom, don't move this.-_

* * *

"Okay, I didn't call you here today to eat some disgusting looking but yummy candy." Rando said to his two youngest nephews, and his niece, which had the day off school, because it was a Satruday anyway, and were in the sitting room.

Shi and Fox were confused, but Maku understood about the candy joke.

Fox gave a small laugh, while Shi looked around, then at their uncle Rando.

"We're all demons here, did you know that?" Rando asked, and they looked at him.

"What about Hijo?" Shi asked, thinking it was a joke.

"He's not a fighting demon. He's a different kind." Rando told them.

"This is a joke, right?" Shi asked, looking at her brothers, confused.

Fox stared at Rando, remembering what his friend, Ubel Barna, had told him. Ubel had called him a demon, and said that he himself was a demon, but the good kind, not evil, like Risho, whom they had faced.

"No, it's not a joke. And we're all going to train. Because there's a tournament that I'm going to enter, but you need a team, and you guys make four. You can have five to seven, but have four at the least." Rando explained, and they all didn't understand.

"Why are we demons?" Shi asked.

"Because I'm a demon. Didn't your parents ever tell me about me? I send you guys birthday cards." Rando told them, and they looked surprised.

"We never got any..." They said quietly.

"Dumb postal services." Rando sighed, and Maku looked at Rando.

"Hey, why do you look like Kiss?" Maku asked, thinking of the music band.

"I don't look like Kiss!" Rando said, insulted.

"Why do you wear lots of makeup?" Shi asked, staring at his face and bare chest.

"This isn't makeup." Rando told them, while Maku got up and hit Rando's chest.

"Why'd you do that?" Rando asked, and Maku answered.

"Because you look strong."

"I am." Rando said. "But unfortunately, Yusuke did beat me up, but by cheating. Because I accidently turned this small." Rando showed them with his hands, and they were still very surprised.

"Do it again." Maku demanded, and Rando just showed with his hands.

"I was this small."

"No, shrink yourself if you're telling the truth." Maku demanded.

"Cover your ears." Rando told them, and they obeyed, while he chanted, and ended up turning really small again.

Shi, Fox and Maku stared at the tiny Rando, and Shi stood up.

"But... how?" Shi went over to Rando, and bend down.

"Cool." Maku walked over, and sat down, looking at Rando.

"Lemme see him." Fox got on the other side of Rando, and they were all looking at him.

"Whatcha staring at?" Rando asked, and Maku picked him up. "Hey!"

"Well, anyways, when do you want to start training?" Rando asked, sitting like an Indian on Maku's palm.

"When's the tournament?" Shi asked slowly.

"Next year. Just kidding, in a few months, and that's when we stop training." Rando told them.

"So, wouldn't we have to start really soon?" Shi asked.

"Yes, I'm talking about like tomorrow." Rando said as if it was obvious.

Shi looked at Fox, to see what he thought.

"I can't train... I gotta study." Fox whined. "See you guys when the tournament's over."

"Forget school." Maku said, and Rando looked up.

"I already booked with your teachers that you'll be absent for quite a long time." Rando told them.

"But... I can't train. Seventeen will go mad." Shi said.

"Looks like I'm the only one training." Maku said, holding Rando in his hands.

"Nah, Seventeen wouldn't go mad if he really loved you." Rando said, and Shi stared at him.

"Okay, tomorrow we'll head out to the mountains - don't worry, I settled everything with your parents..." Rando was talking to them, but actually, he put a spell on them to make them agree and think nothing was wrong with it.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**We need over... 5 reviews... to make sure everyone likes it... so review to get the second chapter up.**_


End file.
